Fates Untold
by TheMarvelousPen
Summary: Set in the future timeline.  What if Gohan met Videl in the future timeline. How would it affect Mirai Trunks when he returns after helping defeat the androids and Cell. G&V and T&P later on Please Review good or bad I'm cool with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Fates Untold**

**Chapter 1**

Grey clouds hovered above the home on Mt Paozu, a young boy sits on the front step of the house with his face in his hands crying. A tall green man, steps out of the door way and places his hand on the boys shoulder. "Gohan… you have to understand your father was powerful but not invincible", said Piccolo.

The young boy looked up at his mentor and master. Piccolo had taught him how to grow up and fight with honor and strength. "Mr. Piccolo, can I still come and train with you sometimes", asked Gohan wiping tears from his eyes. The Namekian nodded and then flew away.

Gohan's father Goku had just died, of a heart virus there had been nothing that he or doctors could do. His father, who had never been sick in his life, died of an illness. Gohan could still hear his mother's sobs and hid grandfather's cooing trying to comfort her. In the living room sat Goku's best friend Krillen who was in as much shock as the rest of the family. Gohan stepped into the house, and Krillen looked up from the spot he was staring at on the floor.

"Gohan I'm gonna go tell Bulma and the other's about…" he paused not able to spit the words out. "Are you going to be alright here Gohan"? asked Krillen.

Gohan solemnly nodded his head as Krillen headed for the door. "I'll be back later I promise Gohan" he said as he also flew away.

Gohan heard his mother wail again and he couldn't stand to be in the house anymore. His grandfather the Ox King came into the living room, ducking under the door jamb as he stepped through.

"Gohan are you alright"? he asked. Gohan looked up, "Grandpa I think I need to go out for a little while; could you let mom know I'll be back in a little while please" he said. The Ox King nodded, Gohan stepped outside and flew into the sky. The wind whipping past hitting his face made him feel like he was the only thing in the world. What was he going to do; his father was dead, only after being home a couple of months. He began to fly over Orange Star City, he decided to land and walk around maybe that would take his mind off of things.

* * *

><p>He came across a big TV screen in the center of town the news was on.<p>

"_The unexplainable heart virus is spreading like wild fire throughout the land. Hospitals are over run with patients in with one of the worst epidemics this century has ever seen. Doctors are baffled the origin is unknown, though hopes of a cure are in sight. Scientists are working quickly to come up with a vaccine or medication to counter act the effects. _

_One of the newest victims Orange Star's own, Hercule Satan; famous for his martial arts career, revered as one of the best martial artists of his time…"._

The report went on but Gohan couldn't stand to stay and listen to it. He wasn't the only one loosing family to this terrible virus. There were children all over the city loosing parents, grandparents and friends to this. He took to the sky again; he didn't care either way if someone saw him right now.

He looked down to see what appeared to be a funeral per session, _"That must be for that Satan guy they were talking about on TV"_ thought Gohan.

Gohan landed just shy of the funeral, that's when he noticed a little girl sitting at the foot of a tree not too far from him crying. _"Oh no that must be his daughter"_, he thought again. His heart ached for the little girl she wasn't much younger than him; and she had lost her father too.

* * *

><p>He went over to the little girl and tapped her on the shoulder. She gasped out of surprise and looked up to see a little boy standing next to her. "Uh… hello" he said.<p>

She swallowed hard and wiped her eyes; the boy had wild spiky black hair, and was wearing a fighting Gi. "What your name?" he asked. "My names Videl" she turned to look his straight in the eyes, "What's your name?" she asked.

Gohan swallowed he didn't know why he had done this and was beginning to feel a little foolish for doing it. "My names Gohan" he said; the young girl had shoulder length dark hair and brilliant blue eyes that Gohan just couldn't help but look at.

"Why are you here Gohan? Where you one of my Papa's fans?" she asked.

Gohan really didn't know what to say, he had never even heard of Videl's father. He decided to be nice and lie a little so the girl wouldn't get freaked out. "Yeah I was a big fan of your dad he was a great fighter. I just heard on the news today that he had died of that heart virus everyone is talking about" he said with genuine sadness in his voice.

Videl nodded, "Yeah he got sick", she looked at Gohan and somehow new that he had lost someone special too. "Did you Papa die too?" she asked.

Gohan was astounded how she figured that out, "Yes… I did he just died today" he said sadly. Videl nodded and then put her arms around Gohan hugging him tight. Gohan was surprised at first but her embrace was so comforting he didn't mind too much.

"It's okay everything will be alright you'll see Gohan. The doctors will find a cure and nobody else will lose their Papa's like we did", she said with tears in her eyes.

Gohan smiled, it was the first time he had in awhile and this girl he barely knew made him do it. "Thanks" he said.

"Videl where are you!" someone called. Videl stood up "Bye Gohan I have to go" she kissed him on the cheek and Gohan blushed. "Thanks" he said.

Gohan was soon flying home, his head buzzing with everything that had just happened and his heart a little less heavy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been several months since Gohan's father had died, but unfortunately things had only gotten worse. About a month before a new foe attacked a city. So far these android had killed all of Gohan's friends and companions. Every one that had gone up against them had perished by their hand. Krillen, Piccolo, all that had been close to his father. The only one that was still alive was Vegeta and he was getting worn thin.

Gohan now hid in a special underground bunker at Capsule Corp, along with his mother, Bulma, and Trunks; Vegeta and Bulma's son.

Vegeta was suiting up for another fight with the androids; he turned to Gohan. "Brat come with me!" he yelled. Gohan swallowed and followed the Saiyan prince. They exited the underground bunker and went to the exit of Capsule Corp.

"You may be low class Kakarot's son but next to my son you're all that's left of the saiyan race" said Vegeta. Gohan gave Vegeta dirty look at his comment about his father being low class. "I fear that I will not return from this battle; and with no dragon balls to wish anyone that might defeat the androids back. The task will be left to you" Vegeta turned and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Gohan when my son is old enough train him as you were trained by the namekian. Don't let his mother baby him too much, or he won't be worth crap as a fighter. Please take care of them" with that Vegeta flew off leaving Gohan standing there in shock.

* * *

><p>Gohan went back into the bunker with the women he knew he was no match for the androids but he would do his best to protect his mother, Bulma and the baby. Why would Vegeta think he could train Trunks, even if he waited until he was older? Chi-Chi put her arms around Gohan.<p>

As Bulma cradled Trunks; "Don't you worry Gohan, Vegeta will kick those androids tail you'll see" said Bulma. Gohan knew she was just trying to reassure herself that the man she loved was going to return.

After three days in the bunker with no sign of Vegeta, Bulma stayed in her room and cried. Gohan helped his mother take care of Trunks. It was kind of nice the baby was cute and really strong for his age. Gohan watched his mother smile as she took care of Trunks.

"I miss the baby days sometimes she said after she got Trunks fed and asleep" she sighed. "Gohan I'm gonna go check on Bulma; I think she's a little discouraged that Vegeta hasn't returned" Chi-Chi said as she made up a plate of food for her friend.

Gohan looked at his mother, "Mom… Vegeta… didn't expect to return" he said. Chi-Chi swallowed hard and closed her eyes "I know Gohan I don't think he'll be coming back either" she said as she went towards Bulma's room.

Gohan sighed himself and looked back at Trunks. "Trunks… I don't know how I'm going to do it but I'll train you the best way I know how; and I watch after you and your mother to make sure you stay safe. I promise…"

* * *

><p>It took almost a month for Bulma to finally admit that Vegeta wasn't coming back this time. Gohan decided that he should venture out, but to keep the androids off his back he would go on foot.<p>

He told his mother and Bulma that he was going to go out to see if he could find any sign of what might have happened to Vegeta. And that they should stay in the bunker till he returned. Chi-Chi hated the idea at first but he promised that he would take precautions not to be caught; and Bulma gave him a communicator that she made in order to stay in contact with them at all times.

With some meager supplies in a pack on his back Gohan ventured out into the unknown. Using an old saiyan scouter, he looked for any signs that there might be someone alive out there.

The city was like a war zone, with falling building and bodies everywhere. Gohan couldn't help but feel useless; all these people and he couldn't help anyone. Finally he found it he remembered where Vegeta had said that he would meet up against the androids again.

When he got there, all that was left was a crater in the ground. Gohan swallowed hard he couldn't find anything, but some bits of tattered clothing.

He stood there in shock he almost felt like crying again. Even though Vegeta had been very evil at one time, and was a self centered pain in the ass he still loved Bulma and his son.

Even though he would never admit such a weakness in his mind; Gohan sighed and gathered the bits of bloodied blue material and put in his pack. It was all that was left but at least Bulma would have something to bury that might give her some closure.

They had supplies but Gohan decided that he would gather some things he knew the Bunker didn't have. He came across a deteriorating store, and started to sift through the rubble. There wasn't much that hadn't been scavenged already but he figured it was worth a shot. That's when he heard a scream, a girl's scream.

* * *

><p>Gohan went running in the direction the scream came from. What he found surprised him. A young girl was fighting a couple of thugs, and before Gohan got to them the guys were on the ground in a fetal position.<p>

"Wow that was impressive" said Gohan as the girl dusted off her hands. She turned and looked at Gohan "Gohan is that you?" she said with a surprised look on her face.

Gohan was equally surprised "Videl wow you totally kicked those jerks butts" he said while rubbing the back of his head in a very Son like manner.

Videl smiled and put up the victory sign "Well my dad was a martial artist Gohan you know that; why wouldn't he train his daughter" she said with a smirk. Gohan swallowed "I didn't mean it like that Videl" he said worried he had made her angry. If it had been his mother and he had made a comment like that she would have gone after him with a frying pan.

"Eh whatever it's great to see again Gohan" she said as she got a down hearted look on her face as quickly as she had smiled. "Man things sure have been tough in the past few months. First our dads and now these crazy androids; I've been trying to help as much as I can but it so hard" she said with a sigh.

Gohan shook his head in understanding "Hey well at least you're out here trying to make a difference I'm just a coward that's been hiding in a bunker" said Gohan looking down at the ground shamefully.

"Gohan…" Videl walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder; "You're not a coward for trying to survive it's all we can do it's not like we have super powers or something" she said with a slight smile.

Gohan didn't feel any better with that comment but Videl didn't have a clue about him and his 'super powers'.

He took her hand, "Come on back with me you'll be safe where I'm staying" he said. Videl shook her head "I can't I've been helping my friends from school who have lost their families. I promised I would protect them I'm sorry Gohan" she said as she pulled her hand out of his.

Gohan looked sad for a moment but understood why she was doing it. "It's okay I understand… Videl… take care of yourself" he said with a sigh.

She nodded, "Yeah I will I hope I get to see you again sometime Gohan" she said with a gentle smile; then she was gone again.

Gohan sighed and made his way back to Capsule Corp. What was it about Videl that whenever he saw her she made him feel happy and sad all at the same time.

He put the code into the lock on the bunker door and went inside. Bulma met him at the entrance, he looked at her solemnly "I'm sorry Bulma…" he pulled the tattered piece of material out of his pack and handed it to her.

"This was all I found I'm sure it's part of Vegeta's clothes" Bulma took the tattered cloth in her hand clutched it to her chest.

That evening they all had a funeral for Vegeta…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's been five years five lone, hard, and gruesome, years. Gohan sat on a cliff nearby, watching a crying Trunks. He had done him like Piccolo had eleven years ago. Trunks was five "I was the same age when Piccolo trained me, if I can do it you definitely can" said Gohan.

"Gohan… where are you I'm scared and hungry" cried Trunks. Gohan sighed he couldn't do it; he couldn't listen to the little boy barely out of diapers cry in the wasteland. Gohan gave in and landed in front of the little boy.

Trunks looked at him with big teary eyes, ran to him and threw his arms around his legs. "Oh Gohan big brother I was so scared. Can we go home now I want my mommy and Ms Chi-Chi's food" Gohan sighed. He was too soft if Piccolo had been here he would have kicked the little boy into a mountain for doing that.

"Alright Trunks calm down we can't go back right now we have to train, so we can protect our mommies from the androids remember" said Gohan in a comforting manner.

The little purple haired boy sniffled a bit "But I'm too little Gohan", said Trunks. Gohan smiled Trunks so reminded him of himself at his age "Remember the story I told you about me training with Mr. Piccolo" said Gohan ruffling the boy hair.

Trunks nodded, "How old was I then" he asked Trunks. Trunks thought for a moment it was a story he had asked to here so many time he could probably tell it by heart. "Five like me" said Trunks. Gohan smiled at the unsure little boy, "Yep right and if I can do it when I was five so can you okay" Trunks nodded still unsure of himself, but satisfied.

* * *

><p>"Now we're not going to go back. We're going to stay here" Gohan said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a capsule. With a click and a loud hiss a small capsule house appeared in the middle of the waste land. Trunks cheered and went inside; Gohan shook his head and went in behind him.<p>

They worked hard for a couple of months; Trunks got to where he could fly when Gohan decided they would take a break and head back to Capsule Corp. He had found that his method of training Trunks had produced better results than trying to train like Piccolo had so he went with it.

"Mommy we're home!" cheered Trunks when they came in the door of the Capsule Corp bunker. Bulma scooped up her son and kissed him on every inch of his face her lips could get to. "Oh my baby I missed you so much!" she said she spun him around.

Gohan was expecting the same but his mother didn't come running. After Bulma was done mauling Trunks she looked at Gohan's worried face. "Bulma where's my mother" he asked. Bulma bit her lip "Gohan she's in her room… she's… sick Gohan". Gohan went wide eyed and ran to his mother's bedroom he stopped before bursting in and knocked politely.

"Come in" he heard a quiet weary voice say; he gently turned the doorknob and went inside. His mother was lying in bed with a blanket around her. "Oh Gohan your home I so happy" she said with a big smile on her face. Gohan sighed and went to her bedside "How's Trunk's training going dear" she asked. "Great mom he's getting so big and strong; he's already flying too" said Gohan.

"My little scholar I knew you would make a wonderful teacher" she said with a smile as she reached up and brushed his cheek. Gohan smiled "Alright mom I'm going to let you get your rest I'll be in later to check on you alright" Chi-Chi nodded and rolled over.

Gohan gently closed the door behind him and went to Bulma "What wrong with her it's not the heart virus" he said as he sat down at the kitchen table. Trunks was happily eating a saiyan sized plate of food. "No it's not the heart virus that much is certain and it is something that is curable but…" she bit her lip again. "But what Bulma" said Gohan wanting her to just spit it out and get it over with.

Bulma looked at the teenage half saiyan boy that she had watched grow from a little boy to a man so quickly almost too quickly. "You'll have to go to the hospitals and search for it there" she said. Gohan sighed that was one of the places the androids watched like hawks. They knew that the medicine was important to the people so they had left them mostly intact but tried to kill anybody that went into them. Doctors and nurses had long ago left the hospitals as well so it would be like searching for a needle in a hay stack.

"Okay Bulma what's the medicine I'm looking for" he asked. "It's called anthrofenolyn" she wrote down a description of the medicine and where he might find it. Gohan took it and started to leave "You're leaving now" asked Bulma, Gohan nodded "The longer we wait the longer my mother is sick" with that he left the bunker again.

* * *

><p>Gohan was flying to the hospital a risky move but he wanted to get there as quickly as possible.<p>

About a mile from his destination he landed so he could walk the rest of the way. He searched the skies for either of the android's and was happy to see clear skies. He sprinted into the building it was a mess and totally disorganized but Gohan was determined to find the medicine. He flew up through holes in the floor cause the elevators no longer worked.

Making his way to the old pharmacy, he started to search frantically through shelf after shelf. He found where it should be but the shelf was empty. "No… there has to be some, somewhere", he said while sifting through hundreds of bottles. Still nothing…

* * *

><p>"Help me!" he heard it was coming from somewhere in the hospital. At first he was afraid it was a trick put on by the androids. He looked out a window and saw the skies were still clear. "Help me please!" the voice cried again; Gohan decided to find the voice, he could just leave whoever it was dying in the rubble of the hospital.<p>

"Keep yelling I'm looking for you" he said as loudly as he possibly could. "I'm here please… I don't…" the voice faded and Gohan got concerned that he might be too late.

He finally made it to where he thought he had heard the voice "Are you here" he asked it was hard to see because night was coming and there was not electricity.

"Here", said a quiet voice; Gohan spotted a piece of wall that had collapsed. He went and lifted it, under it was a young woman covered in debris and badly injured. He didn't have much of a choice but to move her. He gently scooped the girl up in his arms, her head lying against his chest he could feel her strained breaths blow against his skin. It made him shiver at first, all he knew is he needed to get this girl to the bunker or she wouldn't survive.

After one last check for androids he took to the skies again with the girl in his arms. "You're…" she said in raspy tone of voice. Gohan was sure that at least one of her lungs was collapsed. "Don't talk you need to save your breath" he said as he landed in front of Capsule Corp.

* * *

><p>He swiftly brought the girl down into the bunker. Bulma hearing the door open came to meet him. "Gohan who… what…" she said with a surprised look on her face. Gohan took the girl straight to the lab; "I think she's got a collapsed lung Bulma help her please" said Gohan as he set the girl down on an examination table.<p>

Bulma nodded and quickly got to work on the girl, "Where did you find her Gohan?" asked Bulma frantically trying to get the young woman on oxygen. "I found her in the hospital a wall had collapsed on her" he said as he watched Bulma work.

Bulma soon had the girl stable "It's good thing you brought her in Gohan she probably wouldn't have survived the night" said Bulma as she was wrapping up.

"Gohan…" said the girl "Is… it really… you" she muttered under the mask on her face. Gohan gave an awkward look at Bulma and moved closer to the girl.

After studying her face for a moment he realized who the girl was. "Videl oh no Videl I'm sorry I didn't recognize you at first I'm sorry. I couldn't really tell who you were in the dark…" he continued sputtering out excuses and apologies.

Videl reached out and took his hand in hers, "It's all right… you saved… me" her eyes closed. Gohan frantically looked at Bulma "It's alright Gohan she's just sleeping now", said Bulma.

She put her hand on his shoulder "I didn't know you had a girlfriend" she said with a smile. "I…I…I… don't" said Gohan with a look of embarrassment. Bulma smiled "Sure, just let her get some rest and she'll be better in the morning" said Bulma patting him on the back. "Either way she's a pretty girl" said Bulma with a chuckle. Gohan blushed…

* * *

><p>Gohan slept sitting at the desk in the lab, Bulma had stayed up most of the night trying to figure out how to synthesize the medicine that Chi-Chi needed. She wasn't surprised that Gohan hadn't found any it was a common medicine given to patients with the same illness.<p>

Videl opened her eyes and sat up quickly in bed regretting the move because it sent a burning sensation through her lungs. After she recovered she looked around the room and remembered how she got here and who brought her.

"Gohan" she said as she looked over at the young man asleep at the desk. Gohan hearing his name called sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Ah so your awake great how are you feeling" he asked as he came over and took the mask off her face.

She smiled at him; she had always thought that Gohan was cute but now at 16 he was… handsome. "I'm feeling sore but at least I can breathe" she said. "What happened to you Videl" he asked.

Videl sighed "I had gone into the hospital to look for some medicine for one of my friends who had gotten sick. But there was a tremor and the wall crashed down on me. I had been there for hours before you'd found me" she explained.

Gohan put his arms around her making her blush slightly "I'm just glad you're alright" he said. Videl smiled "I'm glad that you came and I'm grateful for you saving me… thank you Gohan" she said looking up at him.

Her eyes they always made Gohan feel funny, he was now blushing "You're welcome Videl" he said as he swallowed hard. "So why were you there Gohan" she asked.

"Same reason as you looking for a specific type of medicine" he said as he stood back and looked at the floor. "What medicine is that" asked Videl. "It's called anthrofenolyn" said Gohan solemnly "My mother is sick".

Videl gasped and frantically began to dig through her pockets "Here" she said pulling vial out of her pocket and putting it his hand. "I found it while I was looking for the other medicine. I knew it was useful so I just stuck it in my pocket" she said with a big smile on her face.

Gohan felt tears began to sting his eyes; "If I give this to Bulma she can synthesize some more and my mother can get well" he threw his arms around Videl again this time crying. "Thank you Videl thank you so much" he cried. Videl smiled gently "No problem Gohan it's the least I could do for the man that saved my life" she said as she began to rub his back gently as he sobbed on her shoulder.

Gohan could feel his heart start to quicken, he lifted his head and looked at Videl right in her beautiful blue eyes. He leaned in close, his lips barely apart from hers. Videl then closed the gap and kissed him sweetly on the lips. The kiss soon became more fervent as Gohan deepened it.

"Ech… hem…" the both heard someone clearing their throat behind them making the both snap away from each other. Bulma stood there with a smirk on her face "Well miss Videl I'm glad to see you're up and feeling better" she said with a slight chuckle.

Both of the teens blushed ruby red, and even redder when little Trunks peeped around his mother legs. "Eww… big brother kissing girls is yucky" said Trunks. Bulma began to laugh as she scooped up her son "Just wait till you older mister" she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Videl needed time to recover so she stayed for a few weeks at the bunker with Gohan and the others. Trunks grew stronger and Videl even joined in the training as well. She soon grew accustomed to the fact that Gohan and little Trunks weren't exactly human.

"Teach me how to fly Gohan" she asked. "Videl you're still recovering" he said rubbing the back of his head and smiling.

"I think she's alright for you to teach her that Gohan", said Bulma who was helping Chi-Chi make lunch, she looked over and winked at Videl. Videl smiled at Bulma and Chi-Chi. Gohan's mother laughed; the young woman was pleasant to have around, boys were nice but sometimes it's even nicer to have another girl around.

Try after try and fail after fail; Videl was getting discouraged but wouldn't give up. Gohan sighed, "You're being stubborn Videl" he said.

Videl looked at him with her hand on her hip "I can do this" she said. Gohan shook his head then looked to see if any of the others were around. His mother and Bulma had taken Trunks in to take a nap and there wasn't a soul around.

He walked over and slipped his hands around Videl's thin waist. "You can always just fly with me; that's how my mom got around; my father just carried her everywhere" he said with a smile. He gently used his Ki to hover them above the ground. He leaned in and kissed Videl; she smiled and put her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>He picked her up they flew away from the bunker. "Isn't it dangerous for you to be flying around like this", said Videl as she leaned her head on his chest. "We're not going too far away" said Gohan taking a deep breath taking in her scent. Over the past few weeks he had realized that he was in love with her. They landed in patch of forest just outside of town, Gohan landed and the gently let Videl down.<p>

They both stood there for a moment just gazing into each other's eyes, "I'm in love with you" they both said in unison. This was awkward and made both teens blush, after recovering from the shock of what they had just said to each other; Gohan grabbed Videl's hand.

They sat down under a nice shady tree. Videl sat down on Gohan's lap making him swallow hard and blush once again. He was afraid how his body would react to Videl's closeness. Videl laid her head on his muscular chest and sighed contently, after a moment she sat and looked into his eyes.

"Gohan… I…" she swallowed hard and her face began to blush bright red. "I…" Gohan looked concerned for a moment; "What is it Videl are you alright" he asked.

Videl didn't answer she leaned in close and kissed Gohan, slipping her hand under the top of his Gi just letting her hand wander the strong muscles of his chest. Gohan's eyes went wide surprise at Videls urgency; but then he began to follow suit. They're grew hot and full of passion, finally they came up for air and Gohan looked at Videl with love.

"Videl why", he could feel his heart pounding in his ears and the excitement his body was experiencing was beginning to become hard to keep under control.

Videl smiled and blushed again, "Because I love you Gohan and the way this crazy world is; I may never be able to make love to a man. So I thought…" she was beginning to wonder if she'd made a mistake and took things too far. Gohan looked at her and smiled, of all the guys she could choose she chose him.

"Videl I love you too and I would love to experience something so special with you; but we're so young and what if…" he was cut off by Videl's sweet lips on his once again.

Instincts began to kick in and Gohan quickly got the hang of things. His arm encircling her waist and his free hand began to wander her body. Videl herself was falling into the rhythm as well and soon her shirt was pulled over her head. A point of no returns was reached, and two lovers became one.

* * *

><p>Gohan and Videl laid there intertwined together on the forest floor for some time just enjoying the afterglow of their love making. Videl smiling and letting her finger play along Gohan's bare chest. Gohan with a look of contentment on his face; unfortunately for the pair time wouldn't stand still as much as they wanted it too and the sun began to wane in the sky.<p>

"Videl we need to get back, Bulma and my mother are probably beginning to wonder where we are" he said while brushing some hair out of her eyes. Videl sat up and smiled, "I wish this could last forever…" she leaned down a gently kissed him; "Thank you Gohan" she said.

The pair gathered their clothes, dressed, and soon was on their way back to the bunker. Chi-Chi was a little frantic but happy to see that they had come back. Bulma just smiled at the happy couple she knew something was different about the pair. She suspected something but she didn't say anything because she Chi-Chi would probably scold them.

* * *

><p>After another week Videl was finally completely healed, and had accomplished her goal of learning to fly. Videl and Gohan sat on the front steps of Capsule Corp; Videl laying her head on Gohan's shoulder.<p>

"Gohan I'm going to go back, I've been away from my friends too long. I'm sure they probably think I'm dead" she said with a strong note of sadness in her voice.

Gohan looked at her, and sighed "I know you promised that you would take care of them. But please take this" he placed a ring in her hand. Videl felt tears begin to well in her eyes, "Gohan…" she said.

"I talked to my mother and she understands why I would give you this even though we're only 16. "It's the ring my parents got married with so it's very important to my mother. She knew that we wouldn't be able to do it any other way so she told me to give it to you" he said looking her right in the eyes.

Videl now had tears running down her cheeks, "Yes… of course Gohan it's beautiful and I accept it whole heartedly" she said as she threw her arms around his neck. He pulled her in close and kissed her, "I promise I'll take care of you Videl, I don't know what I would do if I lost you" Gohan said. She pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"Gohan I promise I'll keep in touch with you; but I have to help my friends, you've taught me so much I know I can put it to good use now" she said as she stood and started to hover. "Come with me and I'll show you where we've been staying so you know where I am as well" Gohan nodded and they both flew off.

* * *

><p>They landed at what appeared to be an abandoned mansion that was on the outskirts of the city. "This used to be my father's summer house" she said as they walked in the front door.<p>

A young woman with blonde hair came out of the kitchen "Sharpner is that you?" she got a surprised look on her face when she saw Videl. "Oh my Kami Videl your alive!" she ran and through her arms around Videl's neck.

"When you didn't come back Sharpner and I feared the worst" she said her voice full of relief. "He just went out to get some wood for the fire and… who is this cutie" she said with a smile and a wink at Gohan. Videl shook her head "Erasa this is Gohan" Erasa shook Gohan's hand and then winked at Videl "Oh Videl I'm so proud of you; hooked yourself a cute one while you were gone, nice job girlfriend" said Erasa with a chuckle.

Gohan soon found that there were other teens living at the mansion. "We all came here after we lost our families and Videl took us in" said Sarpner. He was a tall guy with long blonde hair "I'm not much in the fighting department so Videl is our protector for the most part. It's nice there's someone else out there covering our asses" said Sharpner rubbing his head.

* * *

><p>It was long goodbye neither Videl nor Gohan want to let the other go; but they had to. Gohan felt his heart sink as he flew back to Capsule Corp alone. Over the following weeks Gohan and Trunks went into the wasteland once again to concentrate on the boys training.<p>

Little Trunks proved well that he was the some of Vegeta and worked hard with his mentor. After Gohan was sure Trunks was getting along well they decided to head back home. Happy greetings from both their mothers awaited them.

Chi-Chi hugged Gohan's neck, "Mom I'm going to go check on Videl and her group I'll be back before night fall" he said as he hugged her goodbye. Chi-Chi was sad to see him come and go so quickly; but she understood that he was worried about Videl.

Gohan flew to the mansion, he stood in front of what was the mansion it was now a pile of rubble. He began to search frantically through it but he found only bodies and ring. "Nooo! Videl!" he flew solemnly back to Capsule Corp and collapsed in his mother's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

~Kimiko Sempai~

I thank everybody for their reviews, I decided to put a disclaimer in that I don't own DBZ and this is fanfiction so it kind of clashes with the original ideas of the future timeline. It's just one of those things that I didn't understand in the Future Trunks movie.

Why would Gohan cut off contact with his mother, Bulma and Trunks. Well it was possible that his mother was already dead, but why would he just happen to bump into Trunks at the age of thirteen. I don't see Gohan cutting himself off from them so much that he didn't know where they were or whether Trunks should be training.

Any way whatever I'm glad you three my lone reviewers like it and continue reading. I've always had the idea of Videl and Gohan getting together at a young age. Making it possible for Pan to be born earlier I'm such a dorky fan girl. That gives future Trunks somebody to love ;P. Alright on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Come on Trunks you can hit harder than that" said Gohan while sparing with a now thirteen year old Trunks. "Come on Gohan your barely letting me get a hit in" said Trunks. What he didn't notice was the fact that he was standing precariously on a cliff with the ocean spinning in a whirlpool below.

Without warning Gohan kicks him in the gut and Trunks flies into the whirlpool, "Help Gohan I can't swim!" he screamed Gohan stood on the cliff looking at him. "Move your arms in a circle and kick your legs" he said with a chuckle.

After some hard work from Trunks he finally got himself to a group of rocks and pulled himself out. Gohan landed next to him, "Here you might need this to dry off" he tossed a towel at Trunks.

"Damn one minute you kick me in the ocean and stand there watching me drown; then you want to hand me a towel what the hell Gohan" said Trunks wiping the salty water off his face. "If I were to have just picked you up out of the water you would have never learned your lesson" said Gohan leaning up against one of the rocks.

"My lesson and what that might be" asked Trunks. Gohan smiled "That you don't sit and whine to your enemy in the middle of a fight. Trunks the androids aren't going to let up, they're gonna beat you down and kick you while you're down. They don't care if you're hurt or tired; because they don't feel pain or get fatigued" said Gohan with a very serious look on his face.

Trunks nodded his head now he understood, Gohan smiled "Come on kid we've done enough for today lets go home and take a break.

* * *

><p>As they flew home Trunks noticed that they flew over 'the' spot again. The crumbled mansion that Gohan still went and picked for any sign of Videl and the other's that had lived there. Long ago Gohan had buried the bodies he found; but still he went to find anything that might give him a clue of what happened to Videl.<p>

Trunks felt for his friend and mentor, when he was little he didn't understand; but the older he got the more Trunks understood. He just prayed that he and Gohan would be able to stop the androids and maybe he could find someone that special to him.

Trunks could see Gohan's body tense as they passed the house he could tell he wanted to go done and look around. "Hey Gohan I'm pretty hungry I'm gonna go ahead alright" he said as he passed Gohan.

Gohan watched the boy go ahead and got the point. Gohan began to descend down to the site. He searched the perimeter of the area to look for any sign that anyone might have been around. Still there was nothing but rubble, it looked like occasionally someone other than himself came and sifted through the chaos that was left in wake of the androids but other than that nothing.

Gohan crouched down picked up a small piece of concrete and tossed it into the pile. Eight years he had wondered what happened and why Videl didn't try to contact him. He never found her body, all he found was the ring he had given her. At first he had been so angry and distraught that he thought for sure she had died. But deep down he felt that she was somewhere still alive.

He sighed and stood "Videl… where are you" he questioned in the quiet day light.

* * *

><p>Taking to the sky again Gohan once again left with more questions than answers. We he made it back to Capsule Corp Chi-Chi met him at the entrance, "Dinners ready, Trunks is already at the table so you better get to it before it's gone" Gohan nodded and walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Aw come kid your trying to eat up out of house and home or something" he said with a chuckle as he sat down at the table. Trunks rolled his eyes, "Where's Bulma?" he asked the lavender haired boy. "In her lab she says she's working on a really important project" Trunks shrugged.

When his mom got into invention mode it was best just to leave her alone. "Trunks I think we're going to take a break on training tomorrow how does that sound" Gohan said as he took a bite of food. "Yeah that sounds cool" said Trunks as he shoveled some more food in his mouth.

* * *

><p>Trunks got up the next day before everyone else he was in the mood to just fly. He remembered a time when he thought that just flying would be impossible for him and now he was just so close to becoming super saiyan he could taste it.<p>

But it seemed like no matter how hard he tired he was always just barely there. He found the old abandoned amusement park, he came here to think sometimes especially about things like his life, and… his father.

The creaking of old rides weathered and rusting from lack of upkeep. Anyone else would find this place depressing; but Trunks used it as a quiet place to think. He was pretty sure at one time this place had been buzzing with so much activity that would have been impossible then; but now it was just an empty shell of what it had been all those years ago.

Trunk sat down on a giraffe that had paint peeling off, "Maybe this place just reminds me of what my childhood should have been like" he said to no one but himself. "Boy your weird" said a voice from behind him.

Trunks jumped and turned to see a little girl that looked to around seven or eight, walking through the park on her way somewhere. "Hey why are you worried about whether I'm weird or not" he said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not the one sitting the middle of a junky amusement park talking to myself" said the girl as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Trunks stood up and walked up to her, he was quite a bit taller than her. She had shoulder length dark hair, with eyes about the same color. She looked up at him "So what's your name?" he asked.

"My mother taught me to never talk to strangers and I think you qualify", her hair flipping as she turned on her heel and headed in the opposite direction. "Alright my names Trunks" he said putting his hands up.

She stopped and turned to look back at him "My names Pan now I've got to go" she said and started to walk away. Trunks smirked in manner that only the son of Vegeta could do. He flew over the girl's head and landed in front of her.

She got an angry look on her face and then punched him square in the arm. "Are you retarded or something you don't fly in this part of town; the androids will find you in a heartbeat. You got a death wish or something" she said while putting her hands on her hips.

Trunks was at first surprised that the girl landed the punch and that it stung a little. Then he realized she didn't freak out about him flying but that the fact he did it out in the open. "Geeze what the hell how old are you anyway" he asked.

Pan rolled her eyes "I'm eight you got a problem with it". "That a pretty good hit for an eight year old; what are you doing out all by yourself?" he asked. She sighed "I was in a group that came into town to scavenge but I got separated from the others; If I wasn't so scared the androids would come and mow me down, I would just fly" she said in annoyed tone of voice.

"You know how to fly" said Trunks the only other person he had ever seen fly besides himself was Gohan, and Videl after he taught her. "Listen I really have to go; everybody is gonna freak out if I don't catch up and I really don't want them sending out a search party" said Pan walking away. Trunks shook his head and let her go he really didn't want to be bothered with little kids anyway.

* * *

><p>It was afternoon when Gohan caught up with Trunks; who had went from his odd experience at the amusement park to lying in a field in the middle of nowhere. "So how's your day been kid" asked Gohan when he landed next to him and sat down.<p>

"Nothing much just been thinking that's all" said Trunks. "Hey Gohan other than us did anyone that knows how to fly live" asked Trunks nonchalantly chewing on a piece of grass. Gohan looked over at him giving him a curious face "No why do ask". Trunks began to retell the tale of the odd little girl he met in the amusement park.

Gohan was shocked "How old did she say she was" asked Gohan. "Eight" said Trunks as he sat up, "Is something wrong" asked Trunks. Gohan sat there thinking for a moment "Did you see where she went" Trunks shook his head. "No she was in a hurry and I didn't really think much about it so I let her go; should I have kidnapped her" Trunks said with a laugh.

Gohan smiled "Well from what you said about her punch, sounds like she would have kicked your ass" Gohan laughed. "Hey, I said it stung that's all" replied Trunks. Gohan decided to blow it off and not worry about it, mentor and student started towards home.

* * *

><p>As they were flying towards home they could here explosions coming from the amusement park area. They landed to find the androids destroying a Ferris wheel. "Oh look 17 it's the blonde freak, except his hairs darker" said android 18 to her brother.<p>

17 looked at Gohan, and sneered "Yeah looks like he's trying to copy me now, that sucks" said 17. Gohan turned to Trunks, "Let me handle this Trunks" said Gohan. Trunks nodded and stepped back "Yeah sure Gohan" he said and put some distance between himself and the androids.

"Looks like Blondie wants to fight 17" said 18 while flipping her hair behind her. "Yes, looks like hey I was looking to have some fun anyway at least we didn't have to go find him. He's kind of getting boring to play with though" said 17.

Gohan began to power up and with flash of Ki hair and eyes changed to that of a super saiyan. "You androids should pay for all that you've done, I've lost friends and family because of you" said Gohan. "Blah blah blah I've heard this speech before" said 17 as he began to walk towards Gohan.

"Come 17 just finish him off this time I'm tired of his smart mouth. He called me a bitch the last time we fought him remember" said 18 as she sat down and picked at her fingernails. "Like I really care what he calls you 18, you don't care either" said 17.

18 stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Your know fun aren't you going to defend your sisters honor and all that stupid human crap" she laughed.

"Enough stupid banter lets fight" said 17. Trunks watched as Gohan got kicked around like an old rag doll. It was painful to watch as he hit the ground with a resounding thud. Gohan could hardly get a hit in before 17 had him hitting the ground again. Trunks could feel his anger begin to build and finally it burst when 17 was about to finish Gohan off while he was writhing on the ground.

* * *

><p>Trunks shot out picked up Gohan and picked him up before the attack hit. "Interference" Trunks heard and then felt a blow hit him from behind as 18 kicked him in the back of the head. He flew across the park crashing into carousel that he had been sitting on earlier that morning.<p>

18 landed right on top of him then kicked him up in the air again; like someone kicking a ball back into play. He went flying back in the direction she had kicked him from before. That's when Gohan caught Trunks in mid air and then flew off to hide in amongst the rides. He laid the unconscious on the ground and dropped his own ki down as low as he could.

"Where'd he go little rat slipped away again" said 17. 18 kicked a piece of rubble "This sucks your always losing him" she said. "I'll take care of him this time and if he survives this well we'll just get to play with him again next time" said 17 as he started shooting a barrage of attacks. The blasts sent the amusement crashing down around Gohan and Trunks.

As the androids flew off to terrorize somewhere else, Gohan clawed his way out from under some mangled metal. He looked down at his left arm it was only hanging on by some tendons and he was losing blood fast. "There's only one left" he reached in his pocket and pulled out the last senzu bean.

Crawling over to Trunks he turned the teen over with his good arm and stuck the bean in his mouth. "Come on Trunks chew it" said Gohan; Trunks moaned and began to chew the bean.

Gohan passed out as Trunks began to come too. "Oh no Gohan I've got to get you home!" yelled Trunks as he picked Gohan up and flew as fast as he could back to the bunker.

Trunks kicked in the door of the bunker "Mom, Chi-Chi Gohan's hurt hurry!" he screamed. Both women came running "Oh no my baby, his arm my Kami his arm!" screamed Chi-Chi.


	6. Chapter 6

~Kimiko Sempai~

Sw1ft Blad3- Thanks for keeping up but… Gohan and Videl already met they met the beginning; and well Trunks has already bumped into Pan so you know that they really got to 'know' each other well.

But I'm afraid that the sadness must continue. I know I'm so mean for making this so depressing but the truth is that… the future timeline sucked and was depressing but I promise it will get happier eventually.

Mr Blue22- I'm sorry but Gohan will lose his arm ::wipes tear away::.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Gohan sat up in the bed of the medical lab a blank expression on his face. It had taken Bulma almost everything she could to save him, and now he had only one arm. Chi-Chi came in a tray of food in her hands.

"Dinner Gohan" she said it had taken her several weeks not to look at him and not cry. She sat the tray on his lap "Eat up dear you need to keep up your strength" she said a look of worry and pity on her face. Gohan looked her and then glanced at the tray and then began to eat.

Chi-Chi was worried because he hadn't really spoken since his last battle with the androids. She decided to let him be "If you need anything let me know dear" and she went out of the lab tears beginning to stream down her face. It bothered her so much that her son had become hardened man that he was.

She had never wanted that for him, she wanted him to be scholar and a teacher. But circumstances change and his power was needed. It upset her but she was grateful to be alive. "Bulma sometimes I wish I could just turn back the clock and fix everything before it happened" she said as she came back into the kitchen.

Bulma was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and smoking. "Bulma I haven't seen you smoke in years" said Chi-Chi with a confused look on her face. "It's funny you would mention turning back time Chi-Chi cause I've been working on that" said Bulma as she took a drag on the cigarette.

Chi-Chi was even more confused "What are you talking about" she said as she started to clean dishes. Bulma didn't digress, but got up and went back to her lab. Chi-Chi shook her head "Why am I the one always left in the dark".

* * *

><p>Trunks had been in the wilderness training while Gohan was out of commission. He stood their powering up, faint flashes of lavender to blonde and blue to green; but still he kept falling just short.<p>

"Damn it I'm so close why can't I push it over the limit" Trunks collapsed to his knees and pounded the ground with his fist. He decided to give it a rest and head home his thoughts as of late had been falling back to Gohan. He landed at Capsule Corp late at night he knew everyone would still be asleep so he tried to be quiet so he wouldn't wake anyone. He quietly slipped into his room and passed out from exhaustion.

What Trunks didn't know is that not everyone was asleep Gohan was awake. He knew that the time had come for him to take care of the androids once and for all and he was the only one that could do it. All he could do was pray that Trunks was strong enough and old enough to take up the mantle after he was dead.

"He's so much stronger then I was when I was his age. Vegeta I hope you understand why I'm doing this I know I promised I would take care of them. But right now I think this is the only way Trunks can progress". That morning just before dawn Gohan went looking for the two demons that had taken so much from him, friends, his family, so many others, and Videl… his precious Videl; everyone that Gohan ever gave a damn about and now he was going to be with everyone again.

* * *

><p>"10 points!" cheered 18 as she blasted a skyscraper. "No, fair we weakened that years ago, you can't take all the credit for taking it out in one shot said 17. "Whatever you're just mad cause I'm ahead now" said 18.<p>

"I'll have you know…" 17 was cut off by a kick to the head that sent him flying through a building, it collapsed on impact. As a disheveled 17 pulled himself out of the building rubble; 18 began to laugh. "Hahaha look your shirts trashed 17" she said between breaths.

17 growled "Shut up 18 I don't need any comments from the peanut gallery. As for you, your gonna pay with your life cause this is my favorite shirt!" complained the black haired android.

Trunks was just beginning to wake when he heard the rain start he sat up in bed and decided to go check on Gohan. "Hey Gohan you awake yet" he said as he entered the lab finding it empty. "Oh no I hope he didn't…" Trunks ran out the bunker leaving a confused Bulma and Chi-Chi in his wake.

"Gohan why'd you do it; why'd you go after the androids alone" he said in the down pour of rain. That's when he spotted something lying in a large puddle on the ground. "Huh… Gohan!" he yells and then lands next to his fallen master. "On no… no" he mutters as he walks up to Gohan. Tears began to stream down his face mixing in with the rain dripping from his hair.

"Gohan why'd you do it; why'd you have to leave me" he thought as the scene grew closer to him. "It's not fair… oh Kami no". Trunks could feel all kinds of emotions begin to well up in him anger, sadness, and hate. "What did they do to you Gohan" he asked but got no response. Gohan was lifeless his eyes glassed over and face down in the puddle.

Trunks stood over his friend's body "You were my best friend you were everything to me… everything" his voice began to strain and crack. "This just isn't fair" he turned his fallen friend over on his back; nothing but a blank lifeless expression on his face.

"Gohan… Gohan… Gohan!" yelled Trunks as he cradled Gohan's head in his arms. Trunks let out an almost animalistic guttural yell, his eyes flashed back and forth from blue to green his hair fazing in and out of lavender and blonde; and then he crashed through the barrier that had been holding him back for so long.

* * *

><p>Trunks sat on the steps of Capsule Corp, he could hear the sobs of Chi-Chi inside and his mother's coos trying to comfort the distraught mother of his mentor and best friend. Bulma came out and sat next to her son so she could give Chi-Chi some time to grieve. "Honey you all right" she said as she put her arm around her son.<p>

"Mom I don't know how I'm going to protect you and Ms Chi-Chi" said , Trunks hanging his head. Bulma sighed "Come on I'll show you what I've been working on the past few months". Trunks followed his mother into her lab; on the table was what looked to be some sort of device.

"What is it mom" asked Trunks looking the machine over. "It's a time traveling component" said Bulma with her hands on her hips. "What…" Trunks was more confused now then when he walked in and saw it. "It's gonna take some time for me to get it done but I'm building a time machine" Trunk's eyes went wide when it finally registered with him what she was saying.

"You want to go back in time and change the past" he said in awe of his mother's will power and conviction. Bulma nodded and winked, "Hopefully we can change it and all of this mess we've had to endure will end".

Trunks looked at his mom and nodded "How do you want me to help" he asked. His mother smiled she had hoped he would see her reason for doing this and wanted to help. "Well I'm gonna need a strong young half saiyan man to help get the materials and help me get it put together" she said placing her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly. "I also want you to continue training but for now, let's try our best to avoid any confrontation with the androids. I don't want to lose you" she said as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I understand mom, Gohan once told me that rushing into battle may not always be the best course of action. That sometimes it's better to lie in wait till the time is right and then strike" he said to his mother. "I'm grateful to Gohan for all he did for us" said Bulma.

That evening they buried Gohan next to his father on Mt Paozu. It was a solemn affair not much was said, Chi-Chi cried allot and did for days afterwards. But to try to move on she began to actively help Bulma and Trunks with the time machine as well.

* * *

><p>Four Years Later-<p>

It had been four years since Gohan was killed, and Trunks his mother and Chi-Chi hand been putting the whole heart into the time machine. Trunks was flying over the city in search of a new place the dig up some scrap metal that could be used for the time machine.

He had gotten to the point in his training that super saiyan was not straining to him, surprisingly with the help of Chi-Chi. Trunks soon found out that she was quite well trained when it came to fighting. "That looks like a good spot" he said as he landed in a place that looked like a junk yard.

He found the cock pit to some kind of old ship "This will work great" he said to himself that when he felt an energy spike behind him. "I don't know who the hell you are but back away from that area right now" said a female voice. Trunks knew the voice of android 18 and that wasn't it. He turned to see a teenage girl with ki blast pointed at him.

Long dark hair that reached the middle of her back, dark almost black eyes; she was wearing a red cropped t-shirt, a pair of blue jean shorts and an orange bandanna tied in her hair. "Hey sorry it's just that I really need this cock pit for something really important" he said putting his hands up in the air. The girl looked at him, "I've seen you before, and your voice is really familiar" she powered down the attack and walked up to him.

Trunks swallowed she stood about a head shorter than him, "Your names Trunks right" said the girl. Trunks raised an eyebrow "Yeah…" he began to go over the people he had met over the years and the only one this girl might be was that little girl that he bumped into four years ago.

"You're… Pan right" he said, she smiled slightly "Yeah that's right so you remembered that's a surprise. I've never really considered myself that memorable" she said with a chuckle.

Trunks smiled "Well I definitely remember the welt you left on my arm that's for sure. What was it you called me… that's right a retard" he laughed. Pan rolled her eyes "Come I was like eight years old what else was I going to come up with; that my mother wouldn't kick my butt for saying" she said. They both laughed and Trunks smiled it had been awhile since he had laughed.

* * *

><p>"Come on in" she said as she lifted the cover to what looked almost like a manhole cover but bigger. Trunks ducked his head in as he entered a series of tunnels. "Wow, it's like an underground city here" he said as he looked around.<p>

"Yeah that's pretty close to the truth" said Pan she opened a door to a small little make shift apartment. "Hey Mama I'm home and I brought a friend from topside" called Pan into the kitchen. "Oh really I didn't know you had friends topside Pannie" said a voice that sounded oddly familiar to Trunks.

A woman came out of the kitchen she was in a wheelchair, Trunk's mouth dropped open as well as Pan's mother's mouth. "Trunks… is that you" said the woman.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So… he's really gone" said Videl with tears in her eyes. Trunks looked down at the floor "Yeah… I'm sorry Videl Gohan thought you were…" he couldn't say it cause he was still so shocked that he had found her not only alive but she had a daughter; Gohan's daughter.

He looked over at Pan and now he knew why she seemed so familiar when he first met her four years ago. The thirteen year old girl had an unsure look on her face. Trunks was sure she was confused with everything she had just heard. He knew if it had been him in her shoes four years ago he would have been beside himself.

"What about your mother and Chi-Chi are they alright" asked Videl; Trunks nodded "Chi-Chi is still a little down… well you know why" said Trunks. He looked at the wheelchair Videl was in and shook his head "What happened Videl, Gohan was a wreck after he couldn't find you" he asked.

Videl sighed "I had just found out I was pregnant I was terribly excited, but I knew Gohan had taken you to the wasteland to train so I just decided to wait and surprise him when you got back. But a couple of days after that the androids attacked the mansion; almost everyone was killed and I barely got away myself, we lost so many people that went into hiding in the sewers.

The injuries I sustained during the attack paralyzed me and I almost lost Pan; but thank Kami some of the doctors had hid here in the tunnels as well and they were able to save her" said Videl as she looked lovingly at her daughter.

Trunks smiled slightly it was obvious that Videl loved Pan very much and it was also obvious that Pan had inherited allot of her father's abilities. The wheels began to turn and Trunks thought of something; maybe he could train Pan. "Pan do you want to meet your grandmother" said Videl. The young woman seemed to be lost in thought and shook it off "Well I… guess I've never really seen myself ever being able to meet any of my father's family" said Pan.

Trunks stood and put his hand on her shoulder "Pan I promise you Chi-Chi would love to meet you, and she's one of the greatest strongest women I've ever known. You would be missing out if you didn't" he said with a smile. Pan smiled back up at Trunks "Yes, I think I want to meet her" she said and then looked at her mother. "If it's alright with you Mama; maybe you can come too" said Pan.

Videl shook her head "No I'll stay this time dear, I don't want to worry your grandmother anymore than she already is; and if I show up in a wheelchair I know she'll be all worried about me. I want her to be ecstatic and excited to meet her granddaughter; but I promise I will go and visit her soon".

Pan nodded She knew her mother was ashamed of her disability sometimes and there was no telling her any different. Pan stood "I'm ready Trunks lets go" Trunks smiled; "Trunks take care of my daughter she's strong but no match for the androids" said Videl.

Trunks took Videl's hand "I promise Videl I'll protect her with my life" Videl smiled and Pan's eyes went wide she had never heard anything so chivalrous in her life.

* * *

><p>Pan was fairly quiet while they flew back towards Capsule Corp, Trunks kept glancing over at the girl there was something about her she just gave off such an aura of strength, and a maturity that was above her actual age.<p>

"Are you alright Pan" he asked just to start up a conversation and break the silence between them. Pan nodded "Yes, it's just all a little overwhelming that's all. My mother has always told me stories about my father that he was half human, very strong, but a good and loving man. I always hoped someday I might get to meet him but now I'm… not" she said sadly.

Trunks understood her feelings, he felt the same about his own father everyone had told him that he was a powerful, headstrong man; but that deep down he had loved Trunks and his mother so much that he sacrificed himself to make sure the androids wouldn't harm them.

"Well if anyone could tell you anything about Gohan that's your grandmother and I'm sure she'll be excited to meet you" said Trunks. "The bunker is just over there follow me" he said as they headed towards Capsule Corp.

* * *

><p>"Trunks is that you" a voice called from inside the bunker as they opened the door. "Yeah mom it's me and I brought a guest that you both would love to meet", Bulma looked up the stairs and saw Trunks coming down with a girl. Bulma blinked a couple of times the girl was a little young to be a girlfriend she looked to be several years younger than Trunks.<p>

When they entered the living area Chi-Chi came out, and gasped this girl looked almost exactly like she had at that age. "Well who is she son she's a little young to be your girlfriend" said Bulma. Trunks blushed bright red "Mom geez" he said embarrassed to no end with his mother's comment.

Pan swallowed hard and looked at both the women, "She's Gohan's baby isn't she" said Chi-Chi with a slight smile on her face. Bulma raised an eyebrow, Trunks got a confused look on his face "How'd she know" he thought.

"Yes, my names Pan Satan my mother is Videl Satan" said Pan not really sure what to think. Chi-Chi walked up to the young woman and put her hands on her shoulders. "No, dear your Pan Son, all I have to do is look in your eyes and see my son looking back at me. I'm so happy to meet you" she threw her arms around Pan's neck. "Pan Honey I'm your grandma Chi-Chi" she said.

* * *

><p>Trunks sat back and watched as the three women got to know each other; he was so happy to see Chi-Chi smile and cry tears of joy. It had been a long time since she had anything good happen in her life; and she deserved a little bit of happiness after all she had been through.<p>

"So your mother is alive; I'm so glad to hear that you tell her I want to see her next you hear me" said Chi-Chi. Pan smiled her grandmother was an amazing woman and she couldn't help but notice how much she resembled her grandmother.

Bulma kept looking back and forth from her son to Pan. Every time Pan laughed Trunks smiled, she could see that there was something there, and the two were only six years apart. "Maybe I'll be a grandmother someday" she thought to herself "And I think she would be a great match for him; but I'll let them figure things out themselves".

She stood up went over to her Trunks, "She seems like a very nice girl she reminds me allot of Gohan" she said. "Yeah" said Trunks; "and she's cute too" said Bulma. "Yeah" said Trunks "Wait… what… mom stop it" he blushed when he realized what he had admitted to. Bulma chuckled "It's okay son I can tell you were looking at her" said Bulma.

"Mom I'm like six years older than her really" said Trunks trying to save face. Bulma shook her head, "Well dear one day that girl isn't going to thirteen anymore and I think you might think differently then" said Bulma as she squeezed Trunk's shoulder.

Trunks shook his head again and then handed his mother a capsule "I found this cockpit it will be perfect for the time machine" he said trying to change the subject of his love life. Frankly Trunks hadn't thought much about it because he didn't have the time to.

He had thought on occasions that it might be nice to be involved with someone romantically. But that meant allot of pain if you lost them. Trunks had noticed the difference when Gohan thought that Videl was dead and he didn't want to experience that.

It was bad enough that he was so worried about the well being of his mother; but to worry about a girlfriend and possibly a child… That was something that worried him too; a fear of bringing a child into this desolate world they lived in.

* * *

><p>After spending time with Chi-Chi Trunks escorted Pan back to her home. As they flew Pan inched closer to Trunks "Trunks what was my father like" she asked. Trunks smiled "Your father was a good man who strove to protect us even when he was scared out of his mind.<p>

He was compassionate and strong all at the same time and he was like my older brother" he said with a hint of sadness. "You miss him don't you" said Pan; Trunks stopped in mid air and grabbed Pan's hand pulled her closer to him. "Pan do you want me to train you; I think you could be a great fighter and believe me I can use all the help I can get.

My mother has a plan right now for me to go back to the past and try to prevent some of the bad things that happened form happening and may changing the future. But I don't know how well that's going to work; it may be a lost cause but I'm willing to try anything. That's why I wanted to know if you wanted to learn to fight back" he said.

Pan got a big smile on her face and threw her arms around Trunks's neck "You would really do that for me, Trunks you're so awesome. My mom can only teach me so much and I've wanted to learn to fight for so long…" she started to go on.

All Trunks could do was smile "Okay, okay Pan chill out okay I'll take that at a yes we need to get you home" he said Pan stood there and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Everything checks out okay just remember to not let anyone know your true identity but Goku or you may never be born" said Bulma in front of a complete time machine.<p>

"And don't forget to give this to Goku; tell him to take it as soon as possible" she handed Trunks the bottle with the heart virus medicine in it. Trunks nodded and then looked over at Chi-Chi, Videl, and… Pan.

Over the past few months Pan had proved that she was indeed Gohan's daughter and excelled at everything that Trunks had thrown at her. He had come to think of her as much of friend as he had her father.

Pan walked up, and hugged Trunks "Take care of yourself Trunks" she said. Trunks smiled and blushed "I will Pan and I'll be back before you know it" he said with a smile. Chi-Chi and Videl couldn't help but smile as well. They both knew that Pan had begun to have feelings for Trunks, and was afraid for him to leave.

Trunks crawled into the cockpit that had the words 'hope' painted on the side and waved good bye to the women. There was a whoosh and then the time machine was gone. "Well now we wait".


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Okay the first thing I need to do is take out Frieza and his father; that should be pretty easy and then I'll have to wait for Goku. Man I hope this works, hopefully with Goku still around when the androids come around we might have a chance".

Trunks looked out the cockpit window it looked like there were stars zooming past, "Wow who knew this is what traveling through time would look like" he said as he sat back into his seat. An alarm went off signaling that he was coming to the time that he was set to go to. "That took shorter than expected" Trunks looked out the window the world outside was very different then his.

The land looked vibrant and alive, not desolate and depressing. Trunks took control and landed the machine gently on the ground. The cockpit opened up and Trunks hopped out, "Alright, I'm a couple of miles away from where Frieza is supposed to show up; I still have a couple of hours so I'll scout out Goku's landing site first".

Trunks flew up into the sky, thought began to go through his head "I'm actually going to get meet my father, and I'll see Gohan again this is going to be hard then I thought to keep my identity secret".

He found the spot where Goku was to land, "I hope he understands why I'm doing this" his mother had told him one time that Goku was always easily distracted. He looked at his watch again, "Well Frieza will be here soon it's show time" he said as he flew off towards Frieza's landing site.

* * *

><p><em>Now months before in the far reaches of space something was left in the remains of planet Namek. After searching the destruction King Kold father of the evil Frieza found the barely living Frieza after his final bout with Goku. Not much left of the former prince of planet Kold. His father gathered what was left and supplemented Frieza's body with mechanical parts. <em>

"Behold father there is the Earth dead ahead. When we've gone to the bother of visiting my assailant at home and he's nowhere to be found" said Frieza his voice being supplied by something mechanical; making him sound robotic. "Such a measly little ball come let's just destroy it" said King Kold sitting on the throne of his ship with a bored expression on his face. "No father, your Frieza demands satisfaction.

I have yet to treat this super saiyan to the nightmare of my ultimate form" replied Frieza as they looked at Earth through the bridge window. "Well super saiyan or otherwise he will fall" said King Kold. A blip come up on the radar in front of Frieza, he laughs "Speeding our way home to Earth are we saiyan, please do hurry up you're in for a hard truth" thought Frieza to himself. "I'm still the most powerful being in the universe!" yelled Frieza.

* * *

><p>Young Gohan and the other's are alerted to the evil that is approaching they're planet. They have a good idea where Frieza's ship is going to land, but they decide to go on foot to mask their power levels.<p>

Frieza and his father exit the ship with their soldiers behind them. "How much can we destroy in three hours before Goku get's here" says Frieza as he turns to his cowering men. "Move out men and when you encounter the earthlings you know what to do" orders Frieza to his men; before the soldier can even take off they're struck down with a quick couple of slashes.

Trunks quickly took out Frieza's men he was hoping Goku would show up in time but it looked like he had to intervene after all. The wind whips past blows up the dirt of the wastes, Frieza looks the young human up and down "Okay you got our attention now what do you want?" Frieza asks with a sneer.

He didn't like being interrupted in his conquest to destroy Goku and everything he cared about. "To finish you two what else" said Trunks, he had heard of all the things Frieza had done his whole life. But now standing before him Trunks felt as though he was looking down at something so insignificant.

His power was so greater than the villain he wondered why he had been such a problem to everybody. "Man I'd take Frieza over the androids any day" he thought to himself."Sorry could you repeat that" said King Kold as they looked at the strange and stupid young man.

"I said I'm here to finish you" replied Trunks. Frieza stood there wide eyed for a moment and then smirked "Are you seeing this father I'm terrified aren't you" mocked Frieza as King Kold muttered in agreement. The two menaces chuckled "If only you knew with whom you're picking a fight" Frieza said as he turned away from the whelp.

"Oh I know… yeah your Frieza" said Trunks smirking back, Frieza had no idea who he was messing with. "It really shouldn't be that surprising the truth is I've know about you for years" said Trunks. Frieza rolled his eyes, "Ah you flatter me it seems my reputation precedes me; even on the likes of this worthless rock.

Well not completely it seems someone failed to tell you I'm the strongest being this universe has ever seen" he smirked again lifted his head haughtily.

* * *

><p>Trunks shook his head "Seems someone failed to tell you you're a fool". Frieza didn't take the remark to well because he started to growl, he acts as though he's going to strike out at Trunks but then he calms and turns to one of his 'living' soldiers. "I grow bored with this, deal with him" he says to the henchmen.<p>

"Right" said the henchman and he went to face Trunks. "Gee he won't even fight his own battles what a joke" thought Trunks as the soldier walked towards him. The other soldiers are ordered to take out the other earthling and they all go to do as they are ordered.

Trunks sighs he's going to have to take them all out, he didn't want to kill so many men just to get to Frieza; so he decided he might warn them and maybe they would back down. "Surrender now and I won't harm you; once we start this there's no going back" warned Trunks. The soldiers scoffed and mocked him. "

Hey lord Frieza told me to flatten this punk" said the man who was ordered to dispose of Trunks. He turned his scouter on Trunks it beeped and then settled on a power level of five. "His power level is only five what a joke" said the soldier now confident that he could take out the little purple haired freak.

He shot a blast at Trunks and the demisaiyan deflected it like he was swatting a bug. Trunks smirked after the soldier let off a few shots and Trunks sent them in various directions away from him. He rushed the man and in one hit he took him out. The other soldier look at their fallen colleague and all come at trunks at the same time.

In just a few swipes of his sword the men are all out on the ground. Trunks places the sword back in the sheath on his back; Frieza smirks at Trunks. He's surprised that this one human can have such power. "Seems you're tougher than you look" says Frieza figuring that Trunks might be a good warm up for him.

* * *

><p>Gohan and the other's who are still clambering through the cliffs to get to Frieza's landing spot, notice a new huge power level. "It's like there was a battle" says Tien Shinhan. "Yeah and somebody lost" said Yamcha.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well that wasn't half bad" said King Kold; "For an earthling that is" said Frieza. Trunks's eyes narrowed even though they knew Trunks was allot powerful than them they were still so… arrogant. "Get ready I'm coming for you two next" said Trunks he wanted to give Frieza and his father a taste of their own medicine so bad he could taste it.<p>

"I'm quaking in my boots did you hear this my son; this fool means to take us down" King Kold turned to his son. "Heh let him try father" Frieza looks right at Trunks "How is this for a final thought; the warrior that overestimates his abilities has already sealed his own fate". Trunks chuckled "You mean like you" said Trunks with a smirk.

"What was that!" Frieza was starting to get aggravated with this stupid earthling. Trunks was starting to have fun ruffling the 'the great and powerful Frieza's' feathers and decided to play along.

"You look like you've seen better days metal face; if you were smart you would have stayed home, but now that we're here we're gonna do this" said trunks knowing that Frieza was a ticking time bomb of hate that was about to blow. "Curse your insolent tongue" Frieza looks to his father "Daddy this primate requires discipline".

King Kold had his back to Trunks, he didn't really understand his sons insistence on fighting this Goku character or any of the insignificant life forms on this miserable little planet. He would have preferred to get it over with and blown the planet up in orbit.

But Frieza insisted on fulfilling his revenge and he had never been one to deny his son. "Nobody talks to my son that way" Kold looked over at Trunks "Go ahead finish him off".

"Not that you'll merit my attention but I'm going to take you down myself; you should feel honored" said Frieza. Trunks was starting find this all very amusing but it was beginning to get a little annoying. "No I'm not and you're the one that's going down here; it's as good as done" said Trunks.

"As good as done, seems somebody is getting ahead of himself" said Frieza, everything the stupid human said was beginning to grate on his nerves. "Make sure you give me everything you got cause I don't plan to go easy on you like Goku did" said Trunks.

* * *

><p>"Whats a Goku" asked King Kold not really paying attention to the conversation. Frieza rolls his eyes "He's the super saiyan the one we came here to get… really" he turned back to Trunks. "Oh but of course you and he are in league" said Frieza. "I've never met the guy; but I'm a fan of his work" said Trunks. "Are you then you should share his fate" Frieza wanted to take this stupid human out quickly.<p>

Trunks smirked "What was that you said to your men before about getting everything done before the super saiyan showed up. You don't have enough time" Trunks loved this he was getting under the villain's skin and that just made Frieza more likely to slip up when the battle started.

"It should only take me about an hour to destroy every being on this planet, that's plenty of time before the super saiyan arrives" Frieza waived off Trunks what wad he talking about anyway.

Trunks smirked "You're wrong I happen to know that Goku is not the only super saiyan; matter of fact you're looking at one". "What!" Frieza got a concerned look on his face but it calmed and he started to chuckle.

The puny earthling was bluffing there was no way he could be a super saiyan; he didn't even look saiyan, lavender hair and blue eyes impossible. "Hey you had me going there for a moment" he laughed "You sir a constant bluffer in the face of the defeat" Frieza said.

Trunks smirked and began to power up, the ki energy swirling around him kicking up the rocks on the ground around him. Frieza stopped in mid cackle and gasped "No… not again". Frieza began to have flash backs of his fight with Goku, "Those eyes… the same… eyes". He sent a huge blast towards Trunks and it erupted into flames.

* * *

><p>"Oh wow that felt like my dad when he went super saiyan" said young Gohan. "But wait that's not Goku right…" Krillen said. They were all astounded of the sure magnitude of power put off by who or whatever was on the other side of the mountain going up against Frieza.<p>

Vegeta growled, "There's no way Kakarott and I are the only saiyan's left; it's not possible" he thought. "Well I'm going to see…" Krillen started to fly towards where the battle was but soon found himself crashing back down in the ground after Vegeta grabbed his foot and slammed him down. "You fool, as soon as you got close enough there scouters would find you and you'd be blasted out of the sky.

Now if you want to go get yourself killed that's great but don't you dare pull us into it" yelled Vegeta; who then just started running in the direction of the battle. He was soon followed by everyone else even Bulma.

* * *

><p>Frieza was sure he had destroyed the annoyance with his last blast; but when the smoke cleared Trunks was still standing with barely even a scratch. "I'm serious you better hit me with everything you got; believe me you're gonna need to, now let's get this over with" said Trunks as Frieza gawked at him.<p>

"No one tells Frieza how to fight; No one!" screamed Frieza as he sent another volatile blast at Trunks. Trunks blocked the attack with ease, and smirked "Fine then don't listen, I just told you everything your needed to defeat me; what part of everything you've got don't you understand. Frieza flew up above them, and powered up his attack that he had used thousands of time to destroy people and planets alike.

"Frieza the planet can't handle that attack" said King Kold his son's foolishness was starting to grate on him. "He said give him everything; we can find Goku in space" yelled Frieza as he released the attack.

* * *

><p>Frieza's maniacal laughter echoed through the hills and mountains. "Frieza that will go straight to the core now get in the ship" Kold ordered his son he didn't want to be on the planet when it collapsed in on its self. Frieza started to make his way back to the ship, but turned when he noticed the attack being reflected back slowly. Trunks lifts the ball of chaos out of the hole and away from the earth's core.<p>

Frieza is in shock "Why won't you just stop!" he yelled and fired another small blast at Trunks. It hit the large ball making it erupt, the aftermath leaving a crater in the ground but an intact earth. Thinking that the blonde so called saiyan was destroyed Frieza and King Kold began to banter back and forth with one another.

What they failed to notice was that Trunks had quickly moved out of the attacks blast and was on a cliff behind them. Trunks prepared an attack and shot it at the two unsuspecting creatures. "Hey Frieza!" Trunks yelled Kold and his son turned and was actually surprised.

They both jumped out of the way of the attack "Fool you missed by a mile" said Frieza. Trunks came down with his sword slashing Frieza in half vertically. The cut was so clean that Frieza barely knew that he was finished. His view going askew and then he felt death creep in and take him.

Trunks wasn't about to leave anything left of Frieza with a few more slashes of his sword Frieza was nothing but pieces. Then with one last powerful blast Frieza was gone nothing but burnt particles.

* * *

><p>Young Gohan and the others came just in time to see the last bits of Frieza fall to the earth. "I told you Goku would be here and kick Frieza's butt what I tell yah" said Bulma trying to see what was going on so high in the sky. "That not Goku but whoever he is he's a super saiyan" said Yamcha.<p>

Vegeta growled that was it he didn't care anymore if he got blasted. He had to find out who this was; he flew up quickly followed by Gohan and the others. Just as Yamcha was about to follow Bulma threw her arms around his neck, "No way you're not leaving without me" Yamcha sighed and took her along with him.

* * *

><p>Trunks landed and King Kold landed in front of him, needless to say the king was frightened his son was amazingly powerful and this super saiyan had just defeated him like he was nothing. There had to be something he was using to make himself so strong. He thought for a moment… the sword yes that's it; it had to be the sword.<p>

"You're talented boy; excellent work you super saiyan far exceed my expectations. You destroyed my son Frieza and appear no worse for the wear; if you're interested I seem to find myself short an heir. I think you would make an excellent addition to my clan. Think of it you'd be a prince and the universe over would be at your disposal" said the King.

Trunks couldn't believe that someone could be so cold and heartless even if he was evil Frieza had been his son; yet he showed no emotion for him. "Sounds kind of lame to me" said Trunks flattery would get the King nowhere. "You turn your nose up at my offer; that's a shame… By the way stranger I'm curious about your sword it must be quite a piece of workmanship.

Truly because how would you have defeated my son with such ease. Might I take a closer look… come now you're not afraid to be without it for moment are you" the king reached out his hand to Trunks. Trunks smirks and then tosses the sword to King Kold, "The fool" he thought.

King Kold looked the sword over the craftsmanship is impeccable, "Just as I thought this has been forged by a master; I'm thinking that the only reason you defeated Frieza so easily was because you had this sword in hand… that sound about right" said the king with and evil smirk. Trunks smirked back, "I don't know you think so" this was a laugh Trunks thought the king would be smarter than this but he guessed wrong.

"Yes it all makes sense now, clearly without this sword in your possession; you're nothing" King Kold took the sword in both hands and wildly swung at Trunks. Trunks smirked and caught the blade in his hand. He started to step forward and forcing King Kold back. "Well you're wrong but you probably figured that one out already" said Trunks as he powered up an attack. "Please have mercy!" yelled the king as the blast hit him.

The attack sent the king flying back into the cliff behind him "Please spare me, mercy… I surrender… If you let me go I'll give you one of my finest planets. No wait I'll give you an entire solar system. I'll change my wicked way I give you my word". That was last plea the king could spout off before Trunks sent out the killing blow. After King Kold was dust; Trunks destroyed their ship and whoever else might be on it.

* * *

><p>After he was finished Trunks took a deep breath and dropped out of super saiyan. He then turned to see the other's in shock from what they had just seen. He smiled, "Hey I'm heading over to where Goku is gonna land in a little bit; you guys can come if you want to" he said trying to sound friendly.<p>

Young Gohan and the others sat there in shock "How does this guy know about my dad" asked Gohan. "Yeah I can pin point pretty much where he's gonna touchdown it's just over here" said Trunks he was sure they were all in shock but he didn't want them to feel uncomfortable with him.

Vegeta looked at the purple haired freak, "There no way he can be a super saiyan, Myself, Kakarott and Kakarott's son are all that's left" thought Vegeta. "So anyway Goku will be here about three hours from now, let's get a move on" he said as he began to fly towards the spot he had scouted out a couple of hours before.

"If he knows where dads showing up then I'm going with him" said Gohan. "Easy there Gohan we don't know anything about this guy", said Krillen still not sure what to think. "Count me in, the guy just saved us all from Frieza and now he's offering to take ups to Goku; seems like a decent enough kid to me" said Tien. They all make the consensus to follow Trunks and fly after him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fates Untold**

**Chapter 9**

"Okay 573- 18220" Trunks said as he flew along ahead of the others.

He was surprised that they had all followed him without a fight; his own father had even followed. That was something amazing to Trunks, he had only glimpses of memories of his father, and a few stories he had heard from his mother. But to actually see him was outstanding to Trunks, he could see allot of the features that he had inherited from his father and determine that he was a good combination of the pair.

Then there was Gohan he had never thought of him being so young, but there he was he looked so vibrant and full of life. Something that Trunks' missed; the good times even though in his time they were few and far between he still cherished them.

_"I kind of wish Pan was here she would have loved to see her father"_ he thought to himself as they landed.

Trunks looked behind him as all the other touched down soon after he did, including his mother. She had been hanging onto Yamcha for dear life the whole flight, if she only knew in a short time she would give birth to Vegeta's child. This was exactly the reason why his mother had specifically told him not to reveal his identity to the others, only Goku.

Trunks reaches into the front inside pocket of his jacket and pulls out a set dynocaps, he carefully selects the one he want, pushes the button to activate and throws it the ground. After the plum of dust disappears there is a little minifridge sitting on the ground.

* * *

><p>"Goku won't be here for a little while yet. So we might as well relax while we wait" he says as he kneels down reaches into the fridge and pulls out a soda.<p>

When he stood he turned to them and smiled shyly "I brought plenty so, help yourself if you're thirsty" he opens his soda. He didn't want them to think that he was trying something suspicious so he made sure the saw him drink it.

Bulma smiles at the young kid with the purple hair, something was familiar about him but she just couldn't put her finger on it. It was something was going to bug the hell out of her and she knew it, which always happened when she couldn't figure something out.

"Well then I'll have something" she says with a grin. Yamcha looks at her like she's crazy but she ignores him.

"Me too" said Gohan as he ran up to the fridge.

Now Krillen gave an awkward, worried look, he knew if something happened to Gohan Chi -Chi would kill him.

"Hey wait Gohan!" he said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Gohan like Bulma ignored Krillen and started to search through the fridge he looks up and smiles at Trunks. "Thanks Mister... okay what sounds good" he says contemplating what he wanted while searching.

Trunks couldn't help but smile he wondered if Gohan realized how powerful he was going to become in the years to come. He knew at his age he couldn't even fathom the thought, of being a super saiyan.

Bulma looked over the selections "Hmm... that weird I've never seen any of these brands before" but she reaches in and grabs something.

She and Gohan take a drink it surprisingly very good and refreshing.

"Hey, this is great!" says Gohan. "Yeah, it is" says Buma with a smile.

Krillen after seeing that neither Gohan, Bulma nor the kid with the purple hair didn't fall over dead from poison feels his mouth go dry just watching them.

"Hey... uh yah got any grape" he says, the other's still a little suspicious look at him and the others like the have lost their minds completely.

* * *

><p>Vegeta looked at the purple haired freak, <em>"Just look at him… there's no way he's a saiyan of any kind, not with that ridiculous hair. He's as bad as that woman and her clown hair"<em> he thought. Vegeta watched as the stupid woman named… what was her name Bullmoose, bantered back and forth with the suspicious newcomer.

"Hey how do you know my dad anyway?" asks Gohan as he sips his drink.

Trunks smiles it was so weird listening to Gohan, he was so small he could never think of Gohan being anything but tall and strong. "Well I've never had the honor of meeting him face to face. I only know him by reputation" said Trunks trying not to give out any more information the he needed to.

Krillen got a confused look on his face "So how did you guys plan this? How do you know he's going to be here in three hours?" he asked.

Trunks blushed slightly he wished he could tell them more, but if events that needed play out didn't he would be in trouble. "I'm sorry guys I can't tell you that" he says with a sigh.

Vegeta gave a suspicious sneer, "_He doesn't know Kakarott, but he can't tell us why he knew. Something's fishy here and I'm going to find out what even if I have to beat it out of this kid" _he thought.

"Oh you can't, well I demand answers starting with who you are! Where's a boy like you get that kind of power" Vegeta ordered.

The tension was beginning to rise and Trunks was starting to feel the heat of everyone's eye on him, he looked down at the ground trying to avoid their eyes. Then there was a voice of reason, surprisingly from the youngest person around.

"Um… when you defeated Frieza and that big guys with him, you were a super saiyan right?" asked Gohan with a gentle voice. Trunks was so grateful to him being so calm about everything, he knew that if Gohan had been suspicious of him that all of this probably wouldn't work.

Trunks looked up after Gohan asked "I guess you could say that yeah" he said.

"GIVE ME A BREAK!" growled Vegeta "There are exactly two saiyan's left in the universe, myself and Kakarott, three if you count the little half breed here. Frieza saw to it that our race was almost wiped from existence. So there is no way you could be a saiyan, right!" confronted Vegeta. He wasn't about to let this imposter go until he knew exactly what his plans were. And if Vegeta didn't get the answers he wanted, he was going to dispose of this whelp for even suggesting that he could be a saiyan.

Gohan looked over at Vegeta, was he blind he thought "He was totally a super saiyan; he even had the crazy blonde hair to go with it" said Gohan.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, this child was as foolish and naive as his father, "But the hair of a saiyan would be black the rest of the time" said Vegeta in rebuttal.

Trunks swallowed hard this was getting deep and he was beginning to worry that he might have to go up against his own father. That wasn't something he wanted to do especially since his parents hadn't even gotten together yet.

Bulma glances over at the kid and notices the logo on his jacket, the patch on his shoulder is obviously Capsule Corp. "Hey that's a Capsule Corp logo are you and employee?" she asked.

Trunks internally sighed now his mother was getting in on this he wished Goku would pop up a little early so he could get out of here and back home. "No, I'm definitely not an employee" he said slightly blushing.

Bulma smiled "I didn't think so; well then what your name can't you at least tell us that" she asked putting her hands on her hips. There was something about this kid and she was going to find out what it was.

"Actually no… I can't tell you my name, but I can tell you I'm seventeen" he said hoping that his age wouldn't hurt anything, but possibly get them to back off a little.

Yamcha, Tien Shin Han all agree that a person that won't divulge their name is a little suspicious, and one with amazing powers like a super saiyan was even more of a scary thought.

Bulma rolls her eyes these they're all getting worked up "Come on guys can't we stop grilling him, "No Name" here did defeat Frieza once and for all and he hadn't the whole planet would have been blown away" she turned and winked at the lavender haired kid.

Trunks blushed at his mother's praise and the wink didn't help, he had never been able to take compliments very well.

* * *

><p>They all decided to cool down, the questions stopped but Trunks could still feel suspicious eyes on him as they all sat and waited for Goku to arrive. Everyone had their own conversations going on…<p>

"Hey, Piccolo when the dragon wished the planet back for all the other Namekians why didn't you go with them. They are your people didn't you want to be with them?" asked Gohan.

Piccolo chuckled a little "And live happily with my brethren is that what you mean, frankly If I had gone with them I would have been bored out of my mind" replied Piccolo.

Gohan scratched his head "Oh is that why your train all the time… to keep from being bored" said Gohan.

Piccolo smirked "Yeah, more or less" the kids questions were slightly amusing to him deep down Gohan had grown on him. The kid was more powerful than he could have ever imagined, and hopefully if his mother didn't ruin him he would be able to help his father protect the Earth.

Bulma listening to Gohan and Piccolo's conversation turns to Krillen "Vegeta's the same way, he can't stand to sit around all he ever does in train" she says.

Krillen nods his head and agrees "Yeah the guy has a serious hang up about being stronger then Goku doesn't he. I've never seen anyone with so much pride, of course he was a saiyan prince" replied Krillen.

Bulma looks at Vegeta and then at the no name boy, then back at Vegeta "They look alike don't they" she says.

Krillen raises an eyebrow at Bulma, was she crazy or something "Who does?" he asks unsure of what she really meant.

"Vegeta and the mystery boy, I'm not making this up take a look" she said.

Krillen looked at the boy, then at Vegeta, then back at the boy "Huh… I guess if squint just right" he said. Really what was Bulma trying to say… that the boy was related to Vegeta?

Trunks glanced over at Vegeta, _"What is with that pink shirt he's wearing… Kami mom must have made him wear it" _he thought.

Vegeta was growing impatient and tired at everyone's glances at him, especially the boys "Keep staring am I so fascinating to you. If you're the saiyan you claim to be, certainly you've seen one of our kind before" Vegeta remarked.

Trunks swallowed he didn't realize he had been staring at his father, "Well… I haven't" he said.

Tien Shin Han sat next to Chiaotzu "I suppose he could have heard about Goku in space, and the decided to meet him here. You think that's too much of a stretch?" he said.

Chiaotzu looked over at the mysterious boy "I don't know Tien he looks like he's from here on Earth" he said.

* * *

><p>Trunks looked down at his watch it was almost time for Goku to arrive he stood up from the rock he was sitting on. "It's been three hours everyone Goku's ship should be touching down any minute now" Trunks said as he dusted off his pants.<p>

"Really!" said Bulma excitedly it felt like she hadn't seen her good friend in forever, she knew that she would have to throw a big party at her house tonight.

Everyone looked up in the sky, the kid was right they could feel him coming. Then sounds of an engine blasting through the clouds, it looks like the space pod that Vegeta had come to Earth in.

The pod impacts on the ground just a few yards away from them, dust debris and rocks fly up as it crashes down. They all run towards hoping to catch the first glance of their good friend that had been training in space.

The pod opens up and Goku steps out he was glad to be home, he really missed his family, friends and Chi-Chi's cooking. He's surprised to see everyone standing around the crater that the pod had just made in the ground. He had a confused look as he looked around at all his friends "Dad!" cheered Gohan.

Goku scratched his head "What are all you guys doing out in the middle of nowhere?" he asked. Everyone began to cheer and jump, Piccolo even grinned. Vegeta looked like he always did with scowl, but Goku didn't worry about it too much.

"Seriously guys how'd you know where I'd be, it's not like I called ahead" said Goku as he flew to the top of the crater standing in front of everyone.

"It's all because of him, he knew exactly when and where you were going to show up" said Bulma.

"Yeah dad he's a friend of yours isn't he?" asked Gohan.

Goku looked at the boy Bulma was pointing at "Who are you?" he asked, everyone gasp they were sure that the boy must have met Goku at some point.

"Wait a sec, you don't know who he is?" asked Bulma.

Goku looked at him again "Sorry I've never met the kid" said Goku still scratching his head.

"Well if he's not your friend Goku, how'd he know exactly when and where you'd be" asked Bulma.

Goku stood there and thought for minute "Come to think of it Frieza had a lock on my ship, so they would have known I'm coming. Who put him in his place anyway? I felt some crazy energy, was it you Piccolo, or was it you Vegeta?" he said.

"He was defeated… by this stranger faster than you could blink" said Piccolo.

"Huh?" Goku was even more confused now.

"And he can transform into a super saiyan, just like you" continued Piccolo.

Goku looked at the kid "Wow, a super saiyan you don't say… Wow way to kid congratulations on that, I'm surprised. Vegeta said that there wasn't any saiyans left" he said.

"Fool, what part of our planet exploded don't you get!" yelled Vegeta how Kakarott could be so dense.

"Well… I guess it doesn't really matter either way" said Goku with a smile.

"Yes it does matter mister, I guess you still don't take anything seriously do you" said Bulma crossing her arm across her chest.

"Huh I don't?" said Goku confused.

Trunks glad to see that everyone was together but it was time to get down to the reason why he was here. "Goku, I need to have a word with you" he said trying to sound serious.

"Uh… okay" said Goku.

"But… just the two of us" said Trunks.

Goku caught on to the seriousness of the kid and nodded his head; obviously he had something important to say or he wouldn't have made such an effort. "Alright then" he says as he and Trunks walk away leaving the others in shock.

They fly off to try to get out of ear shot of the others Trunks is grateful that Goku trusts him enough at the moment to talk to him. But when they land Trunks is sure that Goku will need a little more convincing before he would actually believe what he has to say.

"Hey kid I wanted to thank you for defeating Frieza, I thought would be back in time to defeat him" said Goku.

Trunks nodded "It's alright Frieza's ship landed a whole three hours before you did. I'm afraid by the time you got here there wouldn't have been an Earth by the time you got back" said Trunks.

"That's what you think; you see I learned a new technique while I've been in space. It's a trick they call Instant Transmission" said Goku.

Trunks had a surprised look on his face "Like… teleporting" said Trunks.

"Yeah I picked it up for these people on a planet called Yardrat. I was about to zip in here and take care of Frieza but you beat me to the punch" chuckled Goku.

"Huh… what oh no I had no idea that you had those sort of skills at your disposal. I didn't know that you could have intervened with Frieza in time. Which mean I needlessly interfered with history" said Trunks in a disappointed tone of voice. "I've messed up the timeline even more by meeting the others, when all I had to do was meet you" said Trunks.

"Timeline… what's going on?" asked Goku

"Yes, but first I have a question. When you turn super saiyan can you control it?" Trunks asked

Goku scratched his head "Well at first it was kind of hard, and it almost took everything out of me to transform. But now I can practically do it at will, why?" said Gohan.

"That's amazing Goku, I would have never guessed you were so powerful, do you mind showing me if it's not too much to ask" asked Trunks.

Goku was still confused but he didn't sense and evil from this kid so he didn't see the harm in it, and Goku was curious about him as well. Could he really go super saiyan as well?

"Well alright I guess" said Goku he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and with hardly any effort turned super saiyan.

"Amazing you do look like I do when I turn super saiyan… Well I guess I should return the favor" Trunks said as he went super as well.

"That's so awesome, you must be something kid if you can do that" said Goku.

Trunks pulled out his sword he had to test Goku to see if all this was even worth it. He pulled out his sword and went straight for Goku. Goku didn't even flinch and Trunks stopped just shy of his face, everyone on the other side of the crater gasped.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you dodge?" asked Trunks.<p>

Goku smirked "I don't sense any evil intentions from you, I was sure you wouldn't follow through" said Goku.

Trunks nodded and realized that Goku was not the type to fight irrationally "Alright I'm going to come at you again and I won't hold back this time" said Trunks.

He came at Goku with clean slices… but it didn't faze him Goku just blocked every single attack with hid finger. The others on the other side could barely see the pair move, well except for Piccolo and Vegeta. Vegeta growled as he watched the pair go super saiyan and fight like it was some sort of game.

After the small sparring session Goku and Trunks power down "Wow Goku your as powerful as I've been told. Now it's time for me to tell you who I am and why I'm here, but I have to say this is strictly confidential and should stay only between us two or it could result in dire consequences. My name is Trunks and I'm from approximately twenty years in the future. When Vegeta said that there were no other saiyan's he was right to an extent. What makes it even more humorous is that he's… my father. I about two years I'll be born" explained Trunks.

Goku's eyes went wide "Seriously that means Vegeta is going to… wow that just blows my mind" he turns and looks back at Vegeta. "Alright Vegeta you go man" he cheers quietly "Who knew Vegeta was going to be a daddy, well if he's your dad then who's your…"

"Goku that's not the important thing I came to tell you", said Trunks cutting Goku off before he got off topic. His mom had warned him that it might be hard to keep Goku's attention especially when he's excited about something. "I need your help Goku before everything is lost… three years from now on the twelfth of May at some time around ten in the morning. On an island nine miles out of South City, some of the most evil foes you will ever face will make themselves known. They're a pair of monsters, which were created by the Red Ribbon Army's resident lunatic Dr. Gero" explained Trunks.

Goku gasped "How can that be I wiped them out a long time ago" said Goku.

"I know but Gero managed to survive and decided to take his revenge by creating two of the most powerful villains you have ever faced. I tried my best to defeat them Goku but they're just too strong" Trunks was beginning to become emotional.

"Hey hold on kid, why did you go against those things by yourself? Isn't there anyone that could have helped you?" asked Goku resting his hand on Trunk's shoulder.

"No Goku in my time I'm the only warrior left, Yamcha, Krillen, Piccolo and all the others have been defeated even my father. And because Piccolo is gone so are the dragon balls so there's no way to wish back anyone that might be able to help. The only one that managed to get away with his life was your son Gohan. He was the one that trained me to be a warrior and to be a saiyan…that is until he…" Trunks growled and clenched his fists. Just the thought of Gohan made his blood boil and want rip the androids apart.

"What do you mean? Not even I'm there to help you" said Goku.

"No Goku, you never even go against them not long form now you're going to come down with an illness that attacks your heart. I'm afraid Goku… you won't recover" Trunks says solemnly.

"A heart virus, and… I don't even get a chance to fight them that's not fair. Why do I have to miss all the fun" said Goku.

Trunks is astonished "You mean after all that the only thing you're worried about is that you didn't get to fight them. Aren't you scared?" asked Trunks.

"Well yeah… but if I could fight them I would get a chance to see what I'm made of you know" said Goku.

"Wow Goku you're truly the warrior I was hoping you were. Gohan and my mom weren't exaggerating in the least" he said with a smile. Finally there was some hope, he pulled the vial of medicine out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Goku.

"When the symptoms of the virus start use this vial" he says.

"Huh what's this?" asked Goku.

"It's medicine for the virus. There's no cure for it your time but in twenty year we've got it about licked. Use that vial like I told you and you'll be fine" said Trunks.

"Wow gee thanks Trunks this is great, it's purple too. Cool I bet its grape flavored!" Goku said excitedly as he shook the vial.

"I so glad I could get this to you Goku; my mom told me that if anyone could help it's you. She wouldn't have made the time machine if she didn't have all confidence in you" said Trunks he was starting to feel a little homesick, for his mother, Ms. Chi-Chi, and Pan.

"Huh, hold on just a second your mom built the time machine, she'd have to be a genius just like…" panicked Goku. Was the kid saying what he thought, but that wasn't possible… was it.

Trunks blushed and pointed to Bulma across the crater "Yes she's my mom".

Goku falls over from shock "So… Vegeta and Bulma!" exclaimed Goku.

Vegeta looks across as the boy points across the crater and Goku falls over "_Ridicules that fool Kakarott is such an idiot"_ he thinks to himself. "How long are they going keep use waiting" he complains.

Goku sighs and stands up again "Wow of all the things you told me that takes the cake. I always figured Bulma and Yamcha would settle down one of these days. But her and Vegeta I can't even wrap my head around that" Goku turned and looked back at the group. This was nuts how is that possible.

Trunks couldn't help but blush even more, was it really so impossible for his parents to get together. "Anyway she and Yamcha broke up and there was Vegeta. She told me how he looked so lonesome" said Trunks.

"Still the two of them, I never would have guessed. Though I suppose it does sound like something Bulma would do, now that you've explained it" said Goku still looking at the pair across the crater. If they only knew that this boy was their son.

Trunks smiled and looked at his father again "I was just a baby when we lost my father, so I don't remember anything about him. Meeting him today was pretty interesting to say the least… Please don't say anything about any of the stuff I've told you but especially that. If you mention it and thing wind up getting weird between the two of them. I might blip out of existence because they want… want you know" pleaded Trunks.

"Don't worry it's our secret" said Goku with confidence.

"Well that about covers it, I guess I should be getting back to the future. I can tell my mom that I finally got to meet the one and only Goku" Trunks nodded.

"Right and tell her thanks for the medicine too. This ought to shake things up don't you think?" Goku said tossing the medicine in his hand.

Trunks smiled "Yeah with you in the game, we might stand a chance of winning this fight" said Trunks looking back at Goku with a smile.

"So… is this goodbye?" asked Goku.

"I don't know… it takes us months to charge up the time machine for a round trip. But if I can stay out of harm's way until its ready, you can count on seeing me again. In three years' time" said Trunks.

"Alright, then you be sure to make it back in the mean time I'll be training non-stop these next three years to make sure it's worth your trip" says Goku.

Trunks smiles while giving Goku a thumbs up then flies off, catching one last glance of his mother and father before he heads in the direction of the time machine.

"I hope what I did worked; I guess I'll know once I get back home if anything has changed. Wouldn't it be wonderful to come home and find a peaceful world with no androids" he thought to himself. It wasn't long till he landed next to the machine. "I hope everyone at home is doing okay" he said as he entered the cockpit of the machine. "I think I'll do a fly over everyone before I leave just to say goodbye" he said as the engines began to hum.

He hovers above the group and the all look up astonished, obviously they believed Goku now. He looked down at them all "Father your just home mom described… powerful… full of pride and so distant, please keep yourself safe" he then turned to Bulma. "And mom… good luck to you… be strong" he said even though he knew that they couldn't hear him. Trunks waved and smiled as the ship continued to ascend and in a flash the ground below him disappeared and he was surrounded by the shooting stars once again.

**_A note from formerly none as Kimiko Sempai now know as Pan lvs Trunks-_**

**_Thanks to all my readers and everyone that reviewed this story, I found myself very busy with school and having less and less time to write fanfiction. Now this summer Im trying to catch and update all of my stories. Thanks again to all of you and how you enjoy this chapter. I hope to have another up in the next couple of weeks._**


End file.
